Tutorial
A reiteration of all topics covered in the Black Magic 2 Tutorial, in case you forgot any or have otherwise missed them. For other terminology that is not discussed in the tutorial, please see Basic Terms. Due to the large amount of terms featured on this page, it is recommended you consult the Contents index below. 'HUD' The HUD (Heads-Up Display), '''or '''UI (User Interface), is the assortment of icons, symbols and other essential information neatly assorted in the top-right and bottom-right corners of the screen. This includes the player's display of Health, Walkspeed, Shield Health, Universal Skills, Heat bar, Specials, and Stamina bar. Lock-on Lock-on '''is a mechanic that allows the player's camera to target another player (including teammates in team-based gamemodes). By pressing the '''Lock-on key (CTRL by default) while hovering the mouse over a player's torso, the player will lock onto them. There are two types of Lock-on cameras: 3D camera (default) and 2D camera. You can alternate between these two cameras by pressing the Switch Camera key (ALT by default) while locked onto another player. 'Sprinting' and Dashing 'Sprinting' Sprinting '''is the primary method of mobility. The player can sprint by moving forwards (relative to the player) and holding the '''Dash/Sprint key (V''' by default). The player will move quicker as their '''Stamina bar slowly depletes until either it is emptied or they stop sprinting. Then, the Stamina bar will turn red and slowly regenerate, and the player cannot sprint until it refills a certain amount. 'Dashing' Dashing 'is the secondary method of mobility. The player can dash backwards, or '"Backdash", by moving backwards (relative to the player) and pressing the Dash/Sprint key '('V by default). The player can dash forwards, or "Airdash", by pressing the Dash/Sprint key while airborne. An airdash can also be modified to go upwards by holding the Modifier 1 key (F''' by default), or downwards by holding the '''Modifier 2 key (G''' by default), before airdashing. '''Autocombos Autocombos 'are (usually) the primary form of attack, and have two hotkeys in which to perform them (Z and X by default). There are four types of autocombos: '''Light, Heavy, Jumping '''and '''Jumping Heavy. '''You may only perform one of each of these during the same combo, unless '''Breakdown '''is used during the combo. These autocombos also have '''combo notations, '''which are abbreviations that are primarily used for sharing combos. *'Light Autocombo (Z''' by default) is abbreviated as '''L.AC or AC *'Heavy Autocombo' (X''' by default) is abbreviated as '''H.AC *'Jumping Autocombo' (Z while airborne by default) is abbreviated as J.AC *'Jumping Heavy Autocombo' (X while airborne by default) is abbreviated as J.HAC For example, performing "ZZXXX" on an enemy would be written in combo notation form as "L.AC2 H.AC3". Blocking Blocking '''is the primary form of defense. By holding the '''Guard key (B''' by default), the player can completely absorb an attack and take a fraction of the attack's damage in Shield Health instead. This is indicated by a white, spherical Shield around the player. As their Shield Health is damaged, the player's Shield will decrease in size and gradient from white to red. When the player's Shield Health reaches zero, their guard will be broken and they will suffer high stuntime. Releasing Block also has slight endlag, which can be countered. '''Blockpushing requires 1/2 bar of Heat Additionally, pressing the Guardbreak button (Q by default) when the player is hit with an attack while blocking, they will perform a blockpush, which jettisons the opponent a medium distance away from the player. Wakeup Wakeup is how the player decides to get back onto their feet after being inflicted with knockdown. There are four actions available during wakeup: *'Neutral Wakeup - '''Doing nothing will have the player bounce back onto their feet normally. They will gain iFrames for the duration. *'Forward Roll - Holding forwards (relative to the player) will initiate a forward roll. *'Backward Roll - '''Holding backwards (relative to the player) will initiate a backward roll. ''(Forward and Backward Rolls have less iFrames than a Neutral Wakeup.) * 'Queue - '''By holding the Guard key, the player can instantly guard upon waking up. This can also be done with other moves (Autocombos, Universal Skills, Specials, etc.). 'Heat Heat '''is the primary resource gathered during combat. When a player either receives or deals damage, they will generate a small amount of Heat. However, dealing damage rewards more Heat than being damaged. This resource is consumed primarily by '''Universal Skills '''and '''EX Specials, but can also be required by other attacks depending on the class (e.g. Avalon's H.AC, Kurai's J.HAC, etc.). The player can store a maximum of 6 bars of Heat. Heat, similar to damage, is scaled down incrementally during combos. This means that attacks used later in a combo will generate less heat than attacks used towards the beginning. 'Universal Skills' Universal Skills 'are the three utility skills that are accessible to every class in the game. Excluding Launcher, they all require Heat in order to use. They are indicated by the three, hexagonal icons located above your Heat bar. 'Break Skill A Break Skill or B Type, is one of three different abilities that can assist the player in multiple ways. By pressing the Breakdown button '('E 'by default), the player will use an ability dependent on their currently selected class. Break Skills are not automatically given to classes based on their archetype or role -- they are hand-picked when the class is designed. There are three types of Break Skills: 'Breakdown (BK) 0 damage, C Scaling, 8 second cooldown, requires 2 Heat The player leaps back and surrounds themself in a yellow aura, before dashing forwards to headbutt the enemy. Upon hit, inflict high stuntime and reset your autocombos, allowing you to use them again in the same combo. 'Breakthrough (BT)' ''5 second cooldown, requires 2 Heat '' When prompted with a white, flashing circle around the player at the end of an attack, cancel all remaining frames of the current attack and reset directly back to idle. This allows the player to cancel out of endlag and continue into another attack. This is indicated by a red, circular flash from the player. Can only be used while attacking. 'Breakout (BO)' ''30 second cooldown, requires 3 Heat '' While being attacked, unleash an kinetic shockwave while coated in a yellow aura, stunning all nearby enemies and inflicting a high amount of reeling. Does not have Super Armor, iFrames, or immunity. Can only be used while being attacked. ' ' 'Guardbreak (GB)' Guardbreak is the player's primary shieldbreaking move. By pressing the Guardbreak button (Q''' by default), the player will perform a special attack that bypasses block. Depending on the class, this attack can have Super Armor. '''Launcher (LC) Launcher is the primary method of transitioning from ground attacks to aerial attacks during combos. By pressing the Launcher button '('C '''by default), the player will perform a special attack that will launch the opponent upwards. It can also function as an anti-air attack that doubles as a transition into a combo. Depending on the class, this attack can have Super Armor. '''Specials (SP) Specials are moves unique to each class that help define their playstyle. Each special has a separate cooldown, and by default are accessed with their respective numbered hotkeys (SP1 '''key is '''1 '''by default, etc.). In the in-game settings, it is possible to set the keybinds for these moves as a '''keystroke, featured mechanic in Black Magic 1. EX Specials EX Specials '''is a synonymous term for '''SP7 '''and '''SP8, which are reserved for a class's "ultimates", or strongest attacks. They have a minimum cost of 3 bars of Heat, '''and typically have very large cooldowns. '''Modifiers Modifiers '''are two keybinds that allow the player to, as the name suggests, modify an attack. To mod an attack, hold the '''Modifier 1 key (F '''by default) or the '''Modifier 2 key ('''G '''by default) and press the hotkey for the attack you wish to modify. For a list of attacks that can be modified, please see Modifier. Category:Terms Category:Guides